


失戀良伴

by Katherinep



Series: Q After SPECTRE [1]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　不知從什麼時候開始，Q發現自己竟然變成周遭親友心目中的失戀良伴。他以為自己只是答應朋友出去喝一杯的邀約，但十次有八次，他會發現自己陷入必須在旁邊遞手帕衛生紙、甚至幫忙攔計程車把爛醉之人送回家的窘境。雖然這樣還不至於影響他偷瞄店裡的其他男女，然而對於後續發展卻大大不利。他只好安慰自己，偶爾只進行靜態審美活動也是調劑，同時還能兼顧友誼，賺到。</p>
<p>　　尤其現在這個時候，他也不太想獨處。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失戀良伴

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章裡有原創女性角色（不過放心她不是來跟任何人談戀愛的），龐德本人沒有出現（但是他的陰影籠罩著一切），大部分內容都跟電影演過的東西沒有直接關係，而且整篇內容很悲傷。因為看完SPECTRE以後我就是那麼悲傷。  
> 有在我自己的部落格還有隨緣居貼過。我喜歡這邊的介面，不過這裡的中文讀者大概比較少吧⋯⋯有一好沒兩好orz

　　不知從什麼時候開始，Q發現自己竟然變成周遭親友心目中的失戀良伴。他以為自己只是答應朋友出去喝一杯的邀約，但十次有八次，他會發現自己陷入必須在旁邊遞手帕衛生紙、甚至幫忙攔計程車把爛醉之人送回家的窘境。雖然這樣還不至於影響他偷瞄店裡的其他男女，然而對於後續發展卻大大不利。他只好安慰自己，偶爾只進行靜態審美活動也是調劑，同時還能兼顧友誼，賺到。

　　尤其現在這個時候，他也不太想獨處。

　　今晚在他身邊的是潔米。從以前到現在，潔米失戀以後的習慣都一樣：打扮得異常妖嬈，找個朋友出來買醉兼抱怨，酒喝得越多抱怨就越大聲，半認真地期待會有個好男人聽到她的苦楚，或者惑於她的美色，在今天就把她帶回家，給她永恆的幸福。  
　　這種奇蹟當然不可能發生，所以Q的責任就是避免她做出讓自己後悔的傻事。  
　　大部分時候，潔米講話都不求他回應，所以在她居然真的問他問題的時候，他慢了半拍才反應過來。「你睡著啦？我在問你問題欸！我說--」  
　　「有有有，我聽到了。可是妳不覺得問我很怪嗎？」  
　　「我在問你男人的心態啊！你不是男人嗎？」  
　　「可是我不是妳會有興趣的那種男人啊。」  
　　「可是你是知道怎麼對付男人的男人啊。像你這樣的男人，一定比女人更了解男人的心理吧？」  
　　這到底是哪來的誤會？Q真想給她一個白眼。人類又不是工廠統一規格製造的機器，沒有使用手冊。而且就連統一規格製造的機器，偶爾都會有某一台出現獨一無二的bug咧。但他還沒開口，潔米就用懇求的語氣抓著他的手臂說道：「你就猜一下吧？」  
　　潔米剛分手的男人，Q在八個月前曾經見過。一個帶著憂鬱氣質，看起來可能像在大學教書做研究的高大眼鏡男，陪著潔米來參加某個派對，讓潔米的前未婚夫看了十分不滿。潔米一直以來的交往對象都是運動型陽光男子，所以Q起了疑心，偷偷問她：「妳換口味啦？」潔米嘴角一揚，說道：「沒有啊。這算是炮友吧，我們不是對方最哈的類型，不過還可以聊上幾句。而且他還滿夠意思的，我只是隨口抱怨可能會一個人碰到前未婚夫，他就陪我來了。」  
　　那時候就只是「炮友」，後來其實也沒什麼要升級的跡象。潔米沒再交新的固定男友，倒是偶爾對Q宣揚有這種固定炮友的好處：「這種關係好極了，不黏不膩，絕對好聚好散。」根據她的說法，眼鏡男對於一對一關係充滿不知哪來的反感，除了潔米以外也還會見別的女人，他從一開始就不曾隱瞞過這一點--從某種程度上來說，甚至表現得過度誠實。有一次他本來跟潔米約好見面，結果居然遲到了一小時。他來時帶著一瓶表示歉意的香檳，臉上卻有一種神秘的喜悅。她一開口問他怎麼耽擱了，眼鏡男就告訴她，他在準備赴約時有個豔遇。他穿過停車場的時候，跟擦身而過的陌生女子突然對上眼，結果就在他的車後座裡匆促而激烈地春風一度。  
　　潔米當初一邊竊笑，一邊告訴Q這件詭異的事。她沒想到眼鏡男會誠實到這個地步，也沒想到她自己居然沒什麼嫉妒的意思，只覺得整件事很滑稽。Q皺著眉頭問：「這傢伙有性成癮問題嗎？」潔米爆出一聲大笑。「對欸對欸對欸⋯⋯我有問他是不是有這種問題，結果他說他才不是整天都想著性，而且他也不是有人邀約就撲上去，而是--嗯，讓我想一下。」  
　　她終究沒有想起眼鏡男的確切說詞是什麼。Q只能從她支離破碎的說詞裡大致拼湊成這樣：這傢伙研究法國文學（法國文學範圍那麼廣，到底是哪一部分？潔米不記得也不關心），有一套奇怪的個人生活美學，很不協調地結合了突發性的放浪形骸與經常性的謹小慎微。好比說，雖然平常表現得像是有潔癖，但他自己說，某一回基於突如其來的「靈感與直覺」，他顧不得自己才剛下課，就突然走進滂沱大雨中。毀掉昂貴的皮鞋就算了，連公事包裡的書都被淋得一蹋糊塗。後來他把那本被雨水泡得起皺變形的《馬爾多羅之歌》小心翼翼地烘乾，慎重其事地供奉在一個有防潮控溫設備的透明玻璃櫃裡，潔米第一次看到還以為是某種怪異的現代雕塑。（從某方面來說，也許真的就是。）他說那是珍貴的紀念品；那次經驗幫助他寫出某篇很重要的論文。而不管是與素未謀面的女子在奇怪的地方只此一次地交歡，還是與事先約好的對象過夜，他沒有一次忘記使用保險套。他固定半年去做一次愛滋與性病篩檢，檢驗日期跟其他約會一起登記在行事曆上。他家的所有東西都像用尺量過一樣，擺得整整齊齊。唯一看似溢出秩序之外的東西是書，書架上塞不下了，會跑到地板上。然而堆在地上的書--不，它們沒有全部疊到一樣的高度，那樣太機械太醜陋了，只是書脊通通朝向主人看得到的外側，而且在主人下意識的選擇下，遠看居然有某種色彩與形狀上的協調性。  
　　「這人是神經病吧。」Q當時的結論是這樣。潔米只是大笑。「他是個有趣的神經病，你不能否認這一點。而且每次跟他見面，真的都很好玩。我們不是每次都在打炮。我們都是見了面以後，憑『靈感』決定要幹什麼，好比說有一次，他突然說很想彈鋼琴，我們偷偷闖進一間中學，撬開一間音樂教室的門，結果你知道他在鋼琴上彈什麼嗎？小--星--星，不是莫札特的原版，而是兒歌版本，他根本不會彈琴！結果是我彈了我小時候學過的所有東西給他聽。」  
　　類似的怪異約會故事，潔米講過好幾個。  
　　Q認為潔米在戀愛，雖然她不承認，而且可能真的沒有自覺。但是從她開始見眼鏡男以後，她整個人展現出無比的活力，感受性突然提高無數倍--Q第一次發現她會停下腳步，欣賞水泥建築腳下迸出的野草時，簡直嚇壞了。在Q看來，這一切都是戀情順遂的徵兆。  
　　直到上個月，潔米還保有這種活力。所以她昨天約Q出來喝一杯的時候，Q幾乎不想赴約，因為他不知道他現在能不能忍受看到這女人容光煥發的樣子。  
　　結果他發現潔米身上那道光芒不見了。而他居然有餘力為她感到難過。  
　　眼鏡男在一星期以前約她出來，冷靜地說這是他們最後一次見面了。潔米很訝異，但還算鎮定地問為什麼。他說，他辭去工作，準備要用積蓄去環遊世界，並且寫他早就想寫的那部小說。「是什麼讓你下定這種決心？」潔米心想，該不會他得了絕症只剩一年壽命什麼的？  
　　然而眼鏡男說的是：「我遇到一個人。我想跟她一起看這個世界。更精確地說，我想要在她的陪伴下，在這個世界上漂流，同時寫我的小說。」--潔米保證這段話完全是原文照錄。Q覺得這男人講話很做作。  
　　潔米當時還笑嘻嘻地反問，難道是上次在停車場裡遇見的女人嗎？  
　　眼鏡男很鄭重地否認了。那次的偶遇很美好，他會記得，但已經過去了。現在要跟他一起環遊世界的女人，他是在前一週在電影院門口遇到的。  
　　潔米忍不住問，這兩個女人有什麼差別？為什麼你會想跟其中一個在車後座打一炮，卻決定跟另一個人去環遊世界？因為第二個女人是你的真愛嗎？  
　　眼鏡男搖搖頭。即使到現在，他還是不相信人有什麼命中註定的唯一真愛。一切都是機緣巧合，人是靠著盲目的直覺在人生中摸索前進，你甚至說不出來自己走的路是否正確。  
　　「他說，出於對我的尊重，他認為他必須跟我說明清楚到底發生什麼事。可是我覺得我越想就越不清楚。我⋯⋯我甚至問他，那麼這表示我們今天不會上床囉？他就用平常那種平靜的態度看著我，說今天跟過去沒有任何不同，我們在這一刻到底要做什麼，就由我們的直覺與感受來決定，這是什麼鬼？你覺得他那個講法到底是什麼意思？」  
　　Q眨眨眼睛，問了一個合乎邏輯的問題：「所以你們到底有沒有打分手炮？」  
　　「你就只關心這個嗎？」  
　　Q舉手投降。「好，我不插嘴，妳繼續講。」他猜一定有。  
　　「我那時候就有點火了，問他說如果我要跟他上床，他就會說好嗎？他不會覺得這樣對不起他的新歡嗎？他說，他跟我的關係只跟我們兩個有關，不干那女人的事。這跟他平常跟我講的論調，聽起來完全一模一樣。他老是說，我們兩個的關係只跟我們有關，所以我就算同時跟別人約會，也犯不著特別跟他說，除非我因此不想再跟他見面了，那我就通知一聲⋯⋯我一直以為，會是我先做這件事⋯⋯」潔米哽咽了。  
　　所以有一部分是覺得先被甩掉很沒面子吧。Q忍不住露出一個哀傷的微笑。  
　　「我再也坐不下去了，就站起來要離開餐廳。他好像早就料到會這樣，已經先結帳了。他一聲不響地送我回家。我有點賭氣，一路上拉著他的手不放他走，他也沒有掙脫，就這樣被我拉進家門。他知道我不要他走，他就坐在我家的沙發上，我們就這樣坐著不講話很久。」  
　　接下來，潔米也沉默下來，很久沒再開口。Q看著她不平靜的臉，知道她正在盡最大的努力，把故事的最後一段說出來。  
　　酒吧裡就像平常一樣人聲鼎沸，然而Q覺得他舉起杯子喝下最後一小口的時候，聽得到水珠從杯底低落到杯墊上的聲音。  
　　他招手要酒保替他們再斟一輪酒。酒來以後，潔米喝了一小口，然後說話。  
　　「後來我尿急要上廁所。可是我叫他不准逃走。」潔米流著眼淚笑了出來。「我們都要上廁所，我上完換他上。他走出來的時候，我本來打算要把他趕出去的，可是跟他四目相望的時候，我⋯⋯」潔米眼神空洞地盯著前方。「我不知道到底怎麼了。他的眼神顯得很哀傷。我覺得是這樣。他看起來心碎了。我不知道，那一瞬間竟然是我同情他⋯⋯現在想想，我很懷疑我是不是看錯了。有可能我只是看到我想看到的，我希望他也很難過，所以我就認為我看到他傷心了。我跑過去抱住他--我不知道，好像突然我們就撞在一起，彼此抱得很緊很緊，像是鬆手就會掉到萬丈深淵下面一樣，緊到連脫衣服都有點不方便。」她乾笑了一聲。「後來我們還像熱戀情侶一樣，抱著睡在一起咧。可是第二天我醒來的時候，他就消失得無影無蹤了。我他媽的還直接跑去他的公寓堵他--我甚至不敢先打電話，怕他不接。結果公寓根本沒人了。事後再打手機，也停話了。他就像死掉一樣的消失了。」  
　　Q很想再喝一杯。但是他知道，如果他再來一杯，他就連照顧自己都辦不到了。現在可不會有個可靠的人把他送回家，還幫他把脫下來的衣服照類別分好。靠近心臟的地方猛然一絞。  
　　「所以你覺得這是什麼意思，打分手炮是同情我嗎？我們本來就只是炮友，我不知道我為什麼會這麼傷心，這是因為我其實愛他嗎？他有愛過我嗎？這到底是在幹嘛？我是他找到真愛以前的備胎嗎？如果他愛那女人，跟我打分手炮他不會內疚嗎？他有愛過我嗎？我有愛過他嗎？他在想什麼？我在想什麼？」潔米不知道自己話說著又繞回來了。  
　　要怎麼樣才能安慰一個傷心迷惑的人呢？他自己傷心到不講道理時，會想要聽到些什麼？他想像了一下，然後開口了。  
　　「愛嘛，我做過很多，卻始終不懂它是什麼。」  
　　潔米發出一個乾乾的笑聲。  
　　「而且我不是你們肚裡的蛔蟲，我不知道你們心裡在想什麼啊。而且，想法其實不重要的。」  
　　「什麼意思？」潔米的聲音尖起來了。  
　　「想法就只是想法，當它變成行動的時候，才有實質的影響力。」  
　　「所以咧？」  
　　「所以妳不必猜他在想什麼--甚至也不必管妳在想什麼。只有行動才算數。從行動上來看，事情很單純。他的人生出現了新變化，所以他做了一個選擇。妳的人生也出現了新變化，所以妳也做了一個選擇。」  
　　「他選擇甩掉我，我有什麼屁選擇？」  
　　「用那種字眼只是讓妳自己更難過而已。請說他選擇『離開』妳，而妳選擇放他走。」  
　　「不然呢？難道我要繼續去糾纏他嗎？」  
　　「妳知道，有些人真的會這樣做。如果妳真的想，妳也可以這樣做，妳絕對有辦法的。可是妳沒有。這是妳的選擇。」這根本是喝得半醉以後的信口胡說，但Q突然覺得自己講得似乎很有道理。  
　　「所以現在我活該痛苦就是了？因為我沒有死纏亂打？」潔米又激動地猛掐住Q的手，他應該要覺得痛才對，可是竟然沒什麼感覺。酒精偉大的麻醉作用。  
　　「我不是這個意思。妳想想，如果他那天沒有說他要跟別的女人走，只說他要去環遊世界，妳會硬要跟著他去嗎？」Q望著潔米的眼睛，默默懷疑明天她還會不會記得自己現在說了什麼。  
　　潔米愣了好幾拍。也許她真的在想，因為就在Q開始放空的時候，她的回答才突然冒出來：「才不會。我才沒那麼喜歡他咧。」但是講出這句話以後，她的臉又扭曲了，她哀哀切切地趴在Q肩膀上痛哭起來。過了一會，Q猛然意識到她的哭聲已經停了。小心地撇頭看看，這女人果然趴在那裡睡著了⋯⋯  
　　Q拜託計程車司機幫忙，兩個人一起把潔米扛進她的住處。他多給司機一筆小費，然後決定走路回家。雖然這麼做要四十分鐘。他需要這四十分鐘。  
　　四十分鐘後，他打開自家公寓的門，脫下外套，掛在門後的掛鉤上。他把襯衫稍微捲起來看了一下，見鬼了，潔米這怪力女，他手腕上方被她用力掐了好幾次以後，不但瘀青還破了一小塊皮，都見紅了。  
　　Q望著那一小片泛紫又見紅的皮膚，突然想起右肩後方有個他自己看不到的瘀傷。那天在Aston Martin DB5前座混亂的糾纏裡，他的肩膀後方撞到了某樣東西，不知道是方向盤、車門，還是排檔桿？他伸手去摸，仍然會痛，不過痛楚確實地在淡化，可能再一兩天就感覺不到了。  
　　一股莫名的衝動讓他重重往後靠，但是角度沒算準，撞上的並不是右肩後方那塊瘀傷部位，而是一部分右手上臂跟肘關節。滿痛的。可能會製造出另外一塊瘀青吧。  
　　這真是徒勞。  
　　Q拖著腳步走進自己的臥房。窗外的月光照了進來，他看到他的兩隻貓今天沒吵架，而是相親相愛地窩在一起睡覺。他望著那兩隻幸福得可惡的貓咪好一會，才走向自己的床鋪。他把眼鏡拔下來放到旁邊的床邊桌上，躺下來看著天花板，視線一片模糊，這是因為他近視很嚴重。他咬著牙，對自己一遍又一遍地說，他的人生出現了新變化，所以他做了一個選擇。我的人生也出現了新變化，所以我做了一個選擇。這是選擇的問題。這是選擇的問題。這是選擇的問題⋯⋯  
　　讓他視線模糊的東西從眼睛兩側往下方流，經過了耳朵，有點發癢。鼻涕讓他幾乎不能呼吸。但最後逼得他得爬起床的原因，居然是酒喝太多，他得起床尿尿。身體功能如此不識相，居然在他悲痛得淚流滿面時還要打岔，這種荒謬與滑稽讓他傻氣地吃吃發笑，笑了好一會才停。  
　　Q洗了把臉，沖了馬桶，決定今天就這樣吧。明天的哀慟就留給明天。扛著不醒人事的潔米上樓，又走了四十分鐘路回家，讓他的四肢沉重得像是灌了鉛，酒精跟眼淚讓他的眼睛酸澀得不得了。他闔上眼皮，睏倦與黑暗溫柔地籠罩著他。  
　　睡眠果然是失戀者的最佳良伴啊，他這麼想。  
　　然後，就什麼都沒想了。


End file.
